Role Reversal
by Gaurdi-chan
Summary: Sonic chases Amy, what has the world come to? I was in a silly mood:P
1. Chapter 1

"Amy! You can't hide forever my sweet darling!" The infamous Blue Blur sang happily as he raced down the familiar streets in search of his illusive love. "Oh Amy! Come out, come out!" he chirped while passing an old oak tree in the park. Suddenly, said tree sighed in relief once Sonic was a good mile or two away.

"Gosh, I thought for sure he'd find me!" sighed a feminine voice, the owner of the voice then materialized in front of the tree. She was a young pink hedgehog, with her quills styled like an echidna's, in a cherry red dress with matching shoes and headband. Her jade green eyes scanned around the park and she relaxed as she saw no sign of her cobalt pursuer. "I'm so glad I can turn invisible!" She thought out loud with a chuckle.

"Well I'm not…" Said a slightly miffed voice from behind her.

"GYAH! S-SONIC? Wha-what are you doing here? I-I th-thought you were-"

"Oh dear Amy," The blue hedgehog began with a sparkle in his emerald eyes and taking her hands in his, "How can I stand to be away when I hear that tender voice of your's ring out like silver bells on Christmas? My love, how I desire to hear and see you every waking moment of my life! Please Amy," He knelt on his knee with her hands still in his.

"Sonic, please don't do this again…" Amy groaned flatly.

"Amy Rose, wielder of the mighty Piko Piko Hammer, inspiring leader of Team Rose, and keeper of my rapidly beating heart…"

"Sonic…"

"My angel of desire, please do me the honor of becoming my bride?" He finished with his head bowed, awaiting an answer.

"Sonic."

"Yes my love?"

"No."

The thorny arrows of a thousand puti pierced through the blue speeder's heart as he began to lose feeling in his limbs and his vision was darkening. He felt himself falling back onto the awaiting blades of grass. He could no longer function, he could not go on living-

"Sonic get up; People are staring again…" Advised Amy in a bored tone. _'Just another normal day…'_

Suddenly an explosion was heard and cloud of smoke appeared over by the far side of the park. Sonic sprung from his coma of depression, ready for action. Amy's head spun in the direction of the mighty boom.

"Stay here." Sonic instructed as he sped away in the direction of the incident. Amy's quills blew around wildly then came back to their original position, only to reveal an expression of determination upon her face.

"Hmph! That hedgehog's gone nuttier than normal if he thinks I'm staying around here!" She smirked as she ran to follow him.

Sonic reached the site of the explosion shortly, and came to see a cloud of dust swirling away from a figure that had its feet in the air and face planted firmly in the ground. When the dust had cleared, the feet hit the floor and grumble was heard from beneath the dirt. Sonic was shocked, for this individual's feet where adorned with red sneakers exactly like his, and this hedgehog was the same color as him too! Even the low grumble just now sounded like him! He prepared himself, for this could another invention of that evil-

"Hey Sonic!" Amy shouted as she came from behind, "Wahdya fi-"

"Stand back Amy!" Sonic positioned a protective arm in front of the cerise girl. Amy pouted and placed her fist on her hips.

"Now listen, Sonic T. Hedgehog, I'll have you know that -"

"Uhh, Amy…?"

"Don't interrupt me while I'm talking to Sonic, Sonic! Now where was I…O yes! I'll have you know that, wait a minute…Y-you didn't say that did you?" She asked her cobalt companion. He shook his head and both turned to the voice's owner.

From the ground stood a blue quilled hedgehog, with red sneakers and golden buckles on his feet and white gloves on his hands. One of those hands held his head as he opened his eyes slowly to reveal familiar emerald irises looking at them.

"Wow…heh, I musta hit the ground harder than I thought! I'm even seeing doubles of myself!" chuckled the blue hedgehog.


	2. End of it

**Hey readers. I know many of you have been waiting for this story to continue,**

**and it pains me to let you all down, but I can't.**

**This was honestly just a silly idea I needed to get out of my system,**

**and I not satisfied with any thing I've written for this particular story. I've read your**

**reviews and apparently there are some of you talented types out there who could probably make**

**this a real humdigner.**

**So if you'd like to write something using my one chapter as a start, please by all means**

**GO FOR IT. Send it over my way to if you'd like.**

**Again sorry I'm such a lame-o. :P**


End file.
